One Big Mistake
by Jill888
Summary: This is a story about a horrifying event that happened to Cameron, she was raped by her online friend. Now, House helps her to recover. This is a Hameron, House/Cameron, based fic
1. One Big Mistake

WARNING This fic may be disturbing to readers, it talks about the serious issue of rape, and might be hard for some to read. Not all chapters will be about it though, this also not a personal experience, or something I've ever dealt with

Also, this is Hameron fic. It is based in the 4th season, where we currently are in the show. Except, Chase and Cameron are not dating.

"One Big Mistake" Chapter 1, "One Big Mistake"

"It's not a big deal" _Cameron said in a witty voice._

"It is a big deal" _Chase shot back at her in his I-know-so aussie accent._

_Cameron and Chase had been bickering now for about an accumulated 2 minutes in the locker room._

Minutes ago, Cameron had been sitting in the ER at the end of her shift. She was sitting at the small mahogany desk that 3 other ER doctors shared as well. She was still in her lavender scrubs, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her blue grey eyes glued to her DELL lap top that sat upon the desk. When her shift was over, she walked to the locker room with Chase, bickering in the hall with him. And sat down on the bench in the locker room and was now, on her lap top while he got his things ready to leave.

Cameron had recently started a new fad of chatting online with others..well maybe not a fad, but she did it often. She had joined a chat room with doctors from _New England__ . She had been chatting with a few of them, well actually only one, and one in particular, David. David and her had been chatting for 3 weeks now. She talked to him as a simple friend, about life, work, and everyday inconveniences. David had told Cameron that he was a radiologist at a hospital in __Connecticut__, which was a lie that Cameron was unaware of._

Cameron, now in the locker room with Chase, says "So every time I open my lap top are you going to hassle me?" _She asked, annoyed._

"No" _Chase replies and pauses_ "Only when I _see_ you open your lap top will I hassle you" _He grinned, Cameron watched him, not impressed.  
_  
"I'm you're 28 year old ex-girlfriend, not you15 year old little sister. You don't need to protect me" _Cameron spoke in a slightly angered tone, that he kept bugging her about it._

_Chase sighs, _"I just want you to look out for yourself Allison--" _Chase was very quickly cut off by Cameron.  
_  
"Cameron" _she said hastily and quickly, turning to him, narrowing her eye brows. She hated that even though they we're broken up, he still felt the need to address her by her first name, which was not okay.  
_  
_Chase ignored her and continued_ "meeting people online is not safe"

"We're not meeting, we're just talking" _Cameron said as she pauses for a moment and lowers in eyes at him._ "How do you even know I've been speaking with a guy on the internet anyways?" _She asked hastily._

"Oh, well I uh, just, assumed" _Chase said, trying to come up with his best excuse whilst her question threw him back.  
_  
"Right, what you meant to say is that you've been looking over my shoulder and spying at my lap top...and probably other things.." _Cameron pointed out, referring to her chest._

"I have not_" Chase said defensively, but child like._

"You're jealous" _Cameron stated, matter-of-fact._

_Chase stops and tilts his head a bit, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his pants, and standing up straighter_. "I'm not jealous" _He stated, trying to sound truthful._

"You're jealous_" Cameron said, closing her lap top, as Chase spoke again_. "I just want you to be safe, eventually this guy is going to ask you to meet him, and you being you will--" _Cameron quickly cut him off again, shooting him a look, narrowing and lowering her eye brows_. "I'll do what?" _She asked coldly, warning him to watch his answer.  
_  
_Chase sighed_, "I just don't want you going out and meeting some stranger alone" _He said in a concerned tone_

_Cameron felt as though she had had enough, she grew annoyed that Chase was treating her this way. She still had unresolved bitterness in her from the break up, which was fogging her ability to see that he was doing this out of concern, just as she would. She had noticed that ever since she left House's team, she had become more independent and not as soft. She stood and slipped her lap top into her bag, walking to her locking, taking off her scrubs to reveal her black pants and petite blue sweater which she had on underneath her scrubs. She slipped her jacket on and fixed her collar in a huff.  
_  
"Chase" she _said boldly, shutting her locker and turning to him, slipping her bag on her shoulder_. "Stop treating me like I'm 15, or like I'm still you're girlfriend" _She spoke in a low, serious tone, starring at him with her narrowed eyes. _"We're over, stop acting jealous and pompous around me. Get over it, get over me. I can take care of myself, I don't need some guy to depend on." _She said coldly and walked out. Leaving a stunned and hurt Chase behind_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later, Cameron was in the shower, the hot water beating down on her body._

She had come home directly after she left the hospital, grabbed a bite to eat at home, read a few chapters of her novel, and was now in the shower.

A man, dressed in black shorts and a white top, was now inside her house, Cameron unaware.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_David had been waiting outside the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital in a parking lot across from it._

David had done his research on Cameron, he knew enough about her. He knew where she worked, what her first name was, what kind of doctor she was, that she had just gotten out of a relationship, that she lived in NJ, that she worked in the ER, and he knew what she looked liked from her picture online. He also knew small things about her, goals, future plans, favorites. He had asked her all these things to gain her trust. He also knew her schedule of work and what she did when she got home, he had recorded all this based on the times when she told him she had to sign offline. So it wasn't hard at all for him to tract her down. He had been waiting for about an hour. When she came out, got into her car, and drove off, he had followed her, making sure to keep a distance at which she wouldn't suspect anything.

He had now been sitting in his parked car across from her apartment complex. Once he waited for about 3 hours he knew it was good for him to make his next move. He paid the clerk at the desk 200 dollars to find out which apartment room number was hers, and gave him a fake story about who he was and why he needed the key, which the clerk gave him. Then he very quietly made his way up to her apartment door. He listened closely outside her door, he could hear the shower running, and slowly unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in.

Cameron didn't hear any of this, she was unaware of what was going on. She was in the shower, and had music playing.

David looked around her apartment, looking carefully at different objects and pictures, knowing he was at the right place, then he saw her lap top, the resource he had used to find her, come in contact with her. He had no intention of stealing any of her things, not even money, no, his intention were much worse, much more twisted.

David made his way over to the bathroom, where he listened as the shower ran and the music played. He slowly opened the door, and Cameron did not hear this, her door was silent in the way that it opened, and the music blocked it out. David watched her slender naked body through the _shower curtain__, which only showed shadows. David stripped down until he was bare bodied._

Cameron started to get an odd feeling, a sense like someone was there. She looked over and saw a shadow outside her _shower curtain__ and gasped silently. At that moment her body froze and turned pale, she was almost shaking, more scared than she had ever been. She couldn't even move, or speak. Was someone really in her apartment? How, who? Was it Chase playing some kind of cruel prank? Suddenly before she knew it, her __shower curtain__ was ripped opened and for a spilt second she saw him._

He was tall, about 6 feet and 3 inches, and large, not in a weight sort of way, but large as in he was built and strong. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and that's all she saw of him for about 2 seconds before her body was suddenly slammed against the cold tile of the shower.

David held her against the wall of the shower, crushing her body. Holding her there, so her front side was pressed against the wall and her back side was facing him. Cameron had no idea what to do, or what to even think..was this real? This can't actually be happening she thought. He body was frozen and she was in more fear than she had ever been, it was a nightmare, but worse. This was the worst cold sweat thing she could ever imagine. She tried screaming but her mouth hardly opened, and when it did, David forcefully covered it with his large hands, and brutally crashed Cameron's petite body against the wall and held her there so she couldn't move.

Cameron was now in tears, her mind racing with thoughts and fear. She tried to move but at the slightest flinch, David shoved her body against the wall harder. She realized at this moment, that there was nothing she could do to stop this, it was going to happen, and it was going to be painful...she had lost all control.

David sensed that she had given up and he pressed his body against her back side, as Cameron cried, her mouth covered by his hand. He immediately shoved his man-hood inside her, penetrating her from the back as he bent her over some. Cameron cried more as she felt possibly the worst pain she had ever felt. David didn't hesitate or take his time, he was hard and forceful with her, not gently or caring at all. Every thrust he went deeper inside of her, harder and faster. He then moved his had over her chest and began harassing her breast in a violent manor. Cameron cried more, tears of pain and fear, she couldn't actually believe this was happening to her, who was it? why? how?

David would not turn her around, her kept her pinned harshly against the shower wall, so that his face wouldn't be seen. After he had fondled her small body violently all over, he penetrated her again, and again, and again. Moving in harder and faster on her, telling her to take him in more. Cameron just cried and couldn't do anything. David then trusted fully into her from behind and Cameron screamed in pain, but it was only muffled by his hand as tears flew down her face. Once inside her fully, he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Your hair is even more blonde in real life than your picture" _He smirked in a sick, twisted way. It was the most disgusting and vile thing Cameron had ever heard. The sound of his voice, the feeling of his lips moving, each putrid vile word coming from his mouth, the way his breath felt against her, it was all terrible._

_Cameron's eyes grew wider, with fear, pain and shock. It was David, the man violently harassing and raping her was David, her online friend who she has trusted. But how? when? where did he find her? why was he doing this to her? what was happening?_

David finished off on her after about 3 more very violent and hard thrusts. He leaned in and whispered "Now if you're smart miss Allison, you won't say anything" _Cameron stood there silent, in tears, frozen, not knowing what to say or do.  
_  
_David violently shook her once, warning her _"Understand!" _he shouted. Cameron nodded her head and cried tears of fear and pain._

David pulled out of her and held her tightly against the wall "Don't move" _he ordered her harshly. He stepped out of the shower, quickly dressed himself and left her apartment, driving off, speeding away._

_Cameron was now alone, she was up against the cold shower tile wall where he left her, the hot water still running, as she stood there. Shocked, and in so much pain from him. Tears flooded down her face. She truly couldn't believe what just happened to her. She felt as though she couldn't speak, that she couldn't even move. Like her life had ended right in that moment, like she was stuck right in the spot he had left her._

She felt violated, as if everyone could see her through her looking glass. She felt exposed and vulnerable. Absolutely damaged. Nothing was longer in focus, she tried so hard to drown it out, and she tried to hum inside her head until it was over. And now that it was, it was the only thing she could think of. She was afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to even breath. After about 20 minutes of standing there, in tears and re-living the whole terribly, cruel moment she finally moved. She turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her small, violated body. She walked out of the bathroom, it felt as though she was in a dream..well a nightmare actually. Everything looked blurry and different, everything made her feel afraid, everything seem to remind her of the horribly, terrifying event that just happened to her. She slowly went over to the door, her heart pounding with fear, fear that David was waiting some where for her, to violate her again. She locked the door, and windows.

She made her way into the bedroom, feeling as though she was about to pass out, stumbling and slipping on about 3 layers of clothes and her robe, she then wrapped a blanket tightly around herself and sat upon the bed, she couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't speak, move, or breathe. She was terrified, horrified. She sat on the bed all night, unable to do anything, or sleep. All she could do was stare at the wall, reliving every cold sweat terrifying moment. She tried so, so hard to block it out, erase it, and think about something else. But she couldn't. It was all she could think about, all she could see in her mind, and it was terrifying. She knew that from this moment, her life was completely changed, she wouldn't ever be same, she felt violated, scared, cold, alone, and ruined. She cried all night, only able to see David in her shower, raping her. She was ruined..her life ruined.

Sorry about such a serious and scary chapter. This is going to be the worst one, its going to get better, promise! Also, in the next chapter you will learn more about Cameron's reactions and feeling about it all, and how she deals with it. And also the lovely Hameron will come into play in the next chapter :)

R&R..hope you liked it :) Should I continue? Also please excuse any typos

love to all, Jill


	2. Why are you here?

_3 days later.._

_House walks into his office at the PPTH and slumps down in his chair. He grabs his infamous grey and red ball and tosses it against the wall, catching it with the end of his cane. _

"41..42..43..44.." _he counts as Chase barges into House's office_.

"Where is she?" _Chase asked almost worried, but strongly_.

"You're..flouncy? No idea" _House said as he continued tossing his ball, and catching it._

"House, we broke up" _Chase snapped back_

"We're talking about Cameron?" _House asks, then shrugs his shoulders_ "Doesn't mean she still can't be your flouncy"

"No one has seen her in 3 days. Cuddy says shes not answering her home phone or cell, and I've tried going over there, no answer" _Chase pleaded_.

"And your telling me this..because you think I'm some kind of secret service detective?" _House said bitter-sweetly as he continued with tossing his ball_

"45..46" _House counted, before Chase walked in front of him, knocking the ball down_ "House" _Chase said seriously_

_House glares at Chase_ "Do you realize what you just did you idiot? I was 4 away from my all time record. Next time I'll be using your little wombat head as the ball" _House said sarcastically and bitterly._

"Don't you give a damn about Cameron?" _Chase asked firmly_

_House puffs up his cheeks with air, acting like his was thinking, then releases the air and winces_. "Nope. Now move, unless you want this ball to hit you in the naughty place"

_Chase looked at him almost repulsed_. "Good to know you care more about that damn ball of yours than Cameron's well being" _He said angrily as he left._

"Looks like some one woke up on the wrong side of the den this morning!" _House called out to Chase as he left._

_House tossed his ball up in the air and caught it, gazing at the wall. He didn't want it to be known that he did care about Cameron, more than anyone knew for that matter. He was interested, Cameron missing for 3 days? Not like her…he thought as he stood with help from his cane and limped over to his coat rack. He slipped his jacket on and left the hospital, he was too engrossed on the idea of Cameron being missing, to care about work. He popped a vicodin, hopped on his bike and rode to her apartment. As he pulled up and went up to her apartment room, he took in deep notice of everything. He remembered it all so clearly from the last time he had been here, almost begging for her to return to work, something he thought he'd never do._

_He debated weather or not he should do this, what if it was something he'd regret finding out, but then again, he had to know. He needed to know._

_He knocked on her apartment door and waited for a response. After a moment of silence he repeated his actions, this time with words. _"Cameron, open the door"

_Cameron had been sitting on her bed, where she had been for the past 3 days. She had ignored his knocks, but when she heard the familiar voice, part of her almost felt relieved, relieved that it wasn't someone else, someone like David. She slowly stood and walked over to the door, debating on opening it. _

_House waits and becomes agitated, he knew Cameron was here, he knew because her spare key wasn't under the mat, she only left it under the mat when she left the apartment._ "Cameron, open up. I've got hot, juicy hospital gossip" _he said mordantly_

_Cameron finally opens the door to her apartment slowly letting his tall figure appear. _

_House looked at her as she opened the door, she looked awful. Oil build up in her messy pony-tailed hair, dark circules under her eyes with cheep make-up trying to cover it, and a smell that could tell him she hadn't showered in 2..no 3 days. But under all of that, she still glowed with radiance._

"Interesting…You answer for me, but not Chase" _House said curiously_

"I didn't know Chase came here.." _Cameron spoke the words ever so softly, for the first time in 3 days. Cameron watched as House took in her every word, every movement. There was a few moments of pause before she spoke again_. "What do you want?" _She asked cautiously._

_House held both hands on his cane as he leaned against the wall_. "You haven't been to work in 3 days" _He stated._ "I wanted to know why"

"I no longer work for you…and it's none of you business" _Cameron quipped. _

_House watched her curiously_ "Well then.." _he shrugs his shoulders_. "I'm just here for a drink" _He said as her slipped pass her, into her apartment_. "Kind of a long ride back to the hospital, need to be refreshed" _House joked sarcastically._

_Cameron watched as he moved into her apartment with no hesitation, like he owned the place. Which didn't please her, but she wasn't about to stop him, god no, she was too afraid. _

"I'm really not in the mood for company House, so you can leave" _She said in her best hard-ass voice._

"Drop the hard-ass act Cammy, we all know your as soft as fluff_" House said sarcastically, he wasn't about to leave anytime soon._

_Cameron sighs and walks into the kitchen, giving into him, which she normally would never do. House took keen notice of this, as he observed her every move._

"I know you probably don't have beer, being female and all so- -" _House was quickly cut of by Cameron_. "Bud or O'Doul's" _Cameron asked with no hesitation, starring into her fridge._

_House eyes widen as he watched her, shocked that she had not one, but two different kinds of beers. He had always placed Cameron to be the wine type_.

"O'Doul's is for wusses, Bud" _House said stated. He took in every bit of information he could. He noticed that her fridge was just about empty, as his mind started turning with thought. Cameron cares about her weight, she wouldn't be ordering take-out every night, which means shes been cooking every meal for herself, explains the empty fridge, means shes been locked in her apartment. She couldn't have been having someone come to her_ _apartment each day, because if so, then she would have showered, or atleast washed her hair._

"So…whens the last time you left this place?" _House asked curiously but simply._

"So what is it?" _Cameron asked, ignoring his previous request_.

"What's what?" _House asked._

"The gossip. I assume that's what you came here to tell me, why else would you be in my apartment?" _Cameron asked rhetorically._

"Eh, I just wanted to visit an old friend" _House joked sarcastically and walked into her other room, plopping down on the couch and flicking on the TV._

_Cameron watched him from the kitchen. There had to be a reason he was here, and she was going to find out, she had the same determination he did, as she walked into the other room_.

"You don't have friends" _She stated bitterly._

"That hurt" _He_ _said, flicking through the channels._ "Jeeze Cameron, no cable? I thought you would have learned by now"

"I can live without cable, its not my life….unlike others" _Cameron quipped and watched, as she stood to the side of him while he sat on the couch, instead of standing in front of him as she usually would. _

"Why are you here House? Your obviously not here to see me, so theres only 3 other options. A- You're here to see my place, B- You're here to see if I've had, or if someone is here, or C- You want beer. You've gotten all 3, but yet you still here?" _Cameron stated out._

"Hmm I'll take option D" _House said, sipping his beer and watching the TV._

"There is no option D" _Cameron said coldly_

"Jeeze, what's got your panties in a twist" _House said sarcastically_.

_Cameron folds her arms across her chest_. "Leave House"

_House turned his head and watched her closely. He took notice how shes doing small things that she had always done differently now. Like the way she stood to the side of him, the way she gave into him when he walked into her apartment, the defensive attitude, and the way she crossed her arms over her chest_.

"Why'd you do that" _House said in a low curious tone._

"Do what?" _Cameron asked defensively._

_House gestured at her arms with his head_ "Fold your arms like that, you never do that" _he looks up at her_ "You always put them on your hips.." _He pauses and lowers his voice, a more curious tone, like he knows whats going on _

"You trying to hide something? You insecure about something…insecure about me?" _He asked curiously._

_Cameron knew House was close to figuring it out, she didn't want to do any more of this, she put her arms down and lowered her voice_. "No, leave"

_House watched her very closely, reading her silently. He lowered his eye brows curiously and almost smirked_. "You've been locked in your apartment for 3 days and haven't showered or moved…what's going on?" _He asked_.


	3. Fess Up

"You trying to hide something? You insecure about something…insecure about me?" _He asked curiously._

_Cameron knew House was close to figuring it out, she didn't want to do any more of this, she put her arms down and lowered her voice_. "No, leave"

_House watched her very closely, reading her silently. He lowered his eye brows curiously and almost smirked_. "You've been locked in your apartment for 3 days and haven't showered or moved…what's going on?" _He asked_.

**Fess Up **

"House..for the 3rd and final time, there's nothing wrong" _Cameron said, utterly un-amused with him_

_House shrugged_ "Then why be so defensive"

"Why be so nosy?" _She spat back at him_ "You don't even care, you just want that twisted curiosity spot in your brain to be filled. You know something's up and I'm not telling you, its driving you crazy" _She added_

_House tapped his cane on the ground and flicked the TV_ _off _"If I didn't care, I don't think I would have hopped on my bike, road here, and walked up 3, deadly annoying, flights of stairs" _He said in a simple, but low quiet tone_

"That was your choice, you didn't have to_" Cameron said as she sat down slowly, in the chair across from her couch that he was plopped on and held her hands together on her lap . _"You needed your answer"

"Despite what your young naïve mind tells you...yes I wanted my answer...only because" _House paused and looked away slightly_. "I cared about what the answer was.." _He mumbled._

"That part of your plan, soften yourself up so I'll tell you?"

_House shot a look up at her_ "Why the hell are you being so defensive? I've asked a simple question and you've done nothing but throw out sarcastic comments" _House stated._

"Sounds a lot like you doesn't it and- -"_ Cameron's sentence was cut off by House. _

"Would you just shut up already!" _House said angrily_

_Cameron's eyes immediately shuttered with fear, and she flinched slightly when he yelled and she said nothing._

_As soon as she did this, House instantaneously took notice and studied her every move, his eyes completely focused on her. It was becoming more and clearer to him. _

"What's wrong with you" _He asked is a gentle tone, trying to pull it out of her. _"Fess up"

"I'm..fine..it's nothing, it's over..and not important"_ Cameron said very softly, avoiding direct eye contact with House._

_House starts putting together all the pieces..locking herself in her House, not showering, hardly eating, defensive, skittish and frightened, and the way she's changed small things about herself. _"Show me your bruises"_ House said very slowly and almost in a soft tone._

"I wasn't a fight"_ She started to say, slowly. And House made direct eye contact with her, listening closely. _"I wasn't beaten up"_ She continued, softly_

_House nodded very slowly, encouraging her to continue_

_Cameron folded her bottom in lip and tried to stop the few tears from welling in her eyes. She hadn't told anyone what she was about to tell him, not even herself. It was the hardest thing for her to say, but part of her trusted House. _"I was..raped"_ She whispered slowly, looking away from him, she hated looking as vulenerable as she felt._

_House watched her more deeply and carefully than he had ever before. Every one of those 3 words that rolled off her tongue hit him like a bullet. "Why her? She doesn't deserve it" His mind told him. He didn't know what to say, this wasn't easy for him, it wasn't easy for anyone. But she wasn't a patient or some stranger..this was Cameron. He nodded slowly and looked away from her softly, he wanted to keep contact, but he could see the vulnerability in her eyes, and he hated seeing her like that. _

"When did this happen"_ He asked in a quiet slow voice, careful of what he says to her._

"You don't really want to hear_" She said softly_

"I wouldn't have asked then_" He said back in a low gentle tone_

_Cameron sighed gently_. "3 days ago" _She said softly._

_House nodded and watched her again_. "In the shower" _He almost stated rather than asked_

_Cameron nodded and wiped her eye from the oncoming tear she felt and turned her face away slightly. _

"That's why you haven't showered in 3 days"_ He looked up at her softly and pause _"You needa see someone about this"

_Cameron swallowed and stood_. "I think you should leave now House, you have your answer"

_House studied immensely, more than he had ever before, just knowing that some asshole impaired her beautiful body_. "No..you need to talk" _He said firmly, but gentle_

"It's the last thing I want to talk about" _She stated_

"Exactly" _House said looking in her eyes_ "If you don't, its going to get worse"

"I don't want to go see some psychologist that is going to do nothing but make me talk about it, relive it, and lecture me with information that I already know" _Cameron quipped_

_House shrugged_ "Fine. Talk to me then"

"Since when do you listen to people's problems, Dr Phil?" _She asked, adding her own humor_

"I am far from Dr Phil" _House grinned softly_ "I still have my hair"

_Cameron rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling just a smudge _

_House grinned watching her smile then frowned softly and looked away from her, almost embarrassed to say it_ "Besides...you're a different kind of people"

"What's that suppose to mean?" _Cameron asked wittedly_

"I'll tell you when you're older" _House joked and motioned with his cane for Cameron to sit back down again._ "Your hurt Cameron, your damaged, more than before"

_Cameron watched as House spoke, not knowing where'd take this, or how far he'd take this._

"You feel vulnerable and completely shut out from the world. Like a part of it as been taking from you, and it's never coming back. You're bound to be miserably hurt and ruined for the rest of your life, nothing will change it" _House said in a low tone, avoiding eye contact as she had done before. _

_Cameron watched him the whole time in amazement. Her eyes were soft and completely focused on him, it was like the whole world stopped when he spoke, He knew exactly what to say, and how she felt. It was impossible, how could he ever know_. "What happened to you House" _She asked softly and cautiously._

"This is about you, not me" _He said almost shyly._

"The only way you would know all of that is if you been through something similar to it" _Cameron spoke confidently but soft as she sat back down_. "I told you House, now it's your turn"

_House thought for a long, long while, what seemed to be ages. He tapped his cane quietly on the ground, looking away from her. He sighed deeply and looked down_. "My father" _He started, quietly and l_ow. "Hated me, he was an asshole. I was abused by him daily for simple things. Not getting that extra goal in lacrosse games, forgetting to turn the TV off before bed, and faking sick. Unlike other kids who would get grounded, I would get a beating or an ice bath, or getting sent to sleep with an empty stomach. He was my dad..and he was the biggest bastard I knew"_ House said, more ashamed than ever. He stood slowly and limped over to get his coat._

_Cameron stood immediately and walked over to him, blocking him from the door_. "Don't go" _She whispered. House looked deep into her eyes, trying to find that bit of humanity that he always discovered in her grey blue eyes_. "I'm sorry for asking" _She apologized softly. _

"Don't be" _He said back in a low tone_. "You had to find out sooner or later"

"I don't want you to leave…I mean not just yet" _She added._ "I want to talk..just talk"

_House watched her, her eyes were desperate for communication with him. He already told her his deepest secret, he had nothing else to lose. He dropped his coat back down and returned to the couch, plopping down. Cameron returned as well, sitting across from him, studying him._

"Don't treat me differently because that happened to me" _House said firmly_

"Same to you" _Cameron quipped. _

_House looked up at her, he wanted to get off the topic of himself._

"You need to shower, you look like crap" _House lied to himself, she looked gorgeous, more natural than ever._

"I..can't" _Cameron said softly_. "I'd be washing away evidence" _She lied to herself_

"You're not going to see anyone anyways, so what's the point" _House stated_

"Yes I am" _Cameron threw back_

"You haven't seen anyone in 3 days, nor talked to anyone. You don't plan on seeing a doctor, you would have done it by now" _House told her_

_Cameron rolled her eyes and sighed_ "I'm not an idiot House" _She paused_ "I had Dr Lewis come here and check me out the morning after it happened" _She admitted slowly_.

"And..?" _House said curiously_

"She did everything she could, she found out what she needed from the exam, iced my bruises a bit and gave me a pregnancy and STD test, which was negative" _Cameron told him. She couldn't believe she was telling all of this to him, but House was the only person she truly trusted right now._

_House nodded_ "Good" _He watched her closely, taking in her actions_. "Then why haven't you showered, exam was 2 days ago"

_Cameron looked away and whispered_ "I'm terrified to go in there..to be alone..to shower in there"

_House watched her deeply, he felt compassion for her, and anger, anger towards the bastard that did this to her_. "Okay then" _House said as he stood_

_Cameron looked up at him_ "Where are you going?" _She asked solemnly_

"Lets go" _House said simply_

_Cameron scoffed but with a smile of surprise_ "House..I'm not showering with you"

"Oh come on Cameron, you haven't reached that level of luckiness yet" _House joked then looked at her seriously_ "I'm not going to shower with you. You're going to go in there, shower and I'm going to sit outside the door. That way you know your safe, and I'm there" _House grinned and held up his cane_ "No one could get by this baby"

_Cameron gazed at House and quickly moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him softly_ "Thank you" _She whispered, not because he was going to wait for her while she showered, but for the pure fact that he was willing to do that for her, make her feel safe._

_House tensed slightly and kept his hands at his side, as he looked down at her._ "Right…so that shower?" _Cameron chuckled softly and pulled back from as she slowly stepped into her bathroom, House following behind her._

_Cameron was more than hesitant, and slightly afraid. House noticed this and limped over, turning the shower on hot and laying out a towel for her_. "Cameron" _He said softly_ "You need to relax. I'll be right outside the door. Just don't think about it_" He slowly limped out of the bathroom._ "Just think about my hot bod and you'll be fine" _He smirked, shut the door behind him and slid down it, sitting outside the bathroom door just as he said he would, he leaned back on the door and set his cane over his lap. He closed his_ _eyes as he waited. Visions of her stripping her clothes from her slender body couldn't help but invade his mind._

_Cameron stripped down until she was bare bodied. She shivered slightly at the cold air, and stepped slowly into the shower, for the first time in 3 days. She let the hot water stream down her hair onto her body. She closed her eyes for a moment as sudden visions of what happened flashed in her mind like a slide show of snap shots, she gasped softly and shot her eyes open. She shook her head and tried her hardest to think about something else, anything else. She named off as many diseases as she could think of that started with the letter C, so that her mind would concentrate on something else. She kept her eyes open, as well as the shower curtain for the remainder of her shower. She finished washing her hair and body and stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body and drying off her hair. Surprisingly, she felt so much better. She felt clean, like her part of her fear had been washed away. It felt good to shower, to get rid of all the essence of her rape. She knew House was probably dozed off in front of the door, so she gently tapped on the door._ "House?" _She asked softly_

_House's eyes shot open at her voice and he swallowed deeply, clearing his throat, and the visions of her disappeared._ "You done?" _He asked simply_

"Yeah" _She replied_ "Can you grab me some clothes, I forgot to bring them in" _She asked, slightly embarrassed._ "There in the dresser next to the mirror"

_House nodded _"Yeah" _He said standing slowly, holding his damaged thigh and groaned quietly at the pain, He reached into his pocket and pulled out is vial, popping a vicodin before putting it back. He walked slowly into her bedroom. His first time seeing it in 4 years. It was perfect, organized and perfect. He took a deep breath, taking the scent of her room in as he moved to her dresser. His face flushed when he opened the top drawer to reveal her intimates. He gawked at them, brushing his hand over each item, as he shook his head, coming back to reality. He grabbed a pair of panties and bra for her, along with a pair of sweat pants and tee-shirt. He limped out of her bedroom and returned to the door. _"You're going to need to open the door" _He smirked_

"Not a chance" _Cameron grinned, and cracked the door open, sticking her hand out_. "Pass them to me"

"Yeah, I kinda got that" _He grinned and quietly breathed deeply as a rush of warm air and fruity body wash floated out of the bathroom into his face. He passed her the clothes and she thanked him, shutting the door slowly, making sure not to smash his hand. Her face immediately flushed red with embarrassment as she saw her intimates on top, knowing House had to go through them. She slipped on her clothes and pulled her hair back into a wet bun and stepped out of the bathroom, to find House standing there, taking in the scent of the warm air as the door opened._

"Thank you..again, for doing that" _She said quietly_

_House nodded and looked at the time, the clock read 12:24 am_. "It's late..and raining..I really shouldn't ride home. And I can tell you haven't slept in days, so I'm going to stay the night" _Truth was he tried to think of any excuse just to stay at her place for the night, remain in her presence that much longer. He wanted to help, he wanted to heal her._

_Cameron nodded, agreeing_. "Okay" _She said softly_. "I'll grab you a blanket for the couch" _She said as she moved to her hall closet, pulling out a few blankets and a pillow_.

_House moved to the couch, he knew it was going to be a painful sleep, but he'd do it for her, which surprised him, and scared him at the same time. Was he acquiring feelings for her? Or was it just sympathy? He toed his sneakers off and slipped his jacket and buttoned down shirt off so that he was in this jeans and tee-shirt. Cameron returned carrying the blankets and stopped when she saw him. God he looked good, his broad shoulders, his muscular figure. She shook her head slightly and handed him the blankets._

"Feel free to watch TV, I can't hear from the bedroom anyways. I'll probably fall right to sleep." _Cameron said softly_

_House nodded and watched her carefully. _

_Cameron looked up to meet his gaze_ "Thanks again House" _She said truthfully. And left, returning to her bedroom where she collapsed onto the bed and soon fell in a deep sleep, wrapped under the blanket and felt more than safe with him out there._

_Hours passed and House awoke. He was in an uncomfortably position on her not so comfortable couch. He squinted and looked to the clock, 2:38 am. He groaned and stood from the couch, moving to Cameron's bedroom, he limped in and nudged her slightly._

_Cameron, startled, awoke and gasped softly, almost jumping as she saw the large man figure next to her bed, she quickly flipped on the light and sighed when she saw House._ "You scared the shit out of me" _Cameron said almost slightly annoyed, to cover up the fright. _

"Scoot over" _House said, as he moved to the opposite side of the bed and pulled some of the covers over to his side._

_Cameron stuttered softly, not knowing what was going on_ "I..uh.."

"Your couch sucks" _House said, explaining himself_ "Real uncomfortable, bum leg, murder on my back…you get the picture. It means nothing, I just might as well get a good nights sleep if I'm staying here" _He stated simply_

_Cameron nodded and scooted over, giving him room on the other side. She moved the blanket over so it was equal between them and passed him one of the pillows she had under her head. She flicked the light off and snuggled back down into her bed. She sighed_ _softly, almost relieved. She truly felt safe, protected. It was nice. She loved his presence there, in her bed. She slowly fell into a deep, long needed, sleep._

_House pulled the blanket up to him and stretched his legs out. He was about 2 feet apart from her. He nuzzled his head down in the pillow and breathed in deeply. He loved the mixture of the soft scent of her face and her shampoo sealed in the pillow. He pushed his nose deep into it and breathed in deeply, taking in every last piece he could. It smelled better than anything before. It was perfect, it was her. It soothed him in a way he never felt, in a calming, peaceful way. He willingly took in her body heat from under the covers, as he gave his up to her body as well. He shut his eyes as he listened ever so carefully. He listened to her soft long breathes as she slept, the occasional movement in her position. He waited long after she was asleep, just to make sure, before he let the visions of her start returning to his mind. He had tons of sexual fantasies, mostly of Cuddy, meaning nothing to him except pleasure candy for his mind. But with Cameron, it was different, it was so much more. He thought only sexually about her maybe once or twice. But mainly it was the vision of what her petite body would feel like curled up against his. How it would feel to have their hands entwined with each other. How her soft, sensual lips would feel against his scruff. How her warm comforting breath would feeling against his neck. How her heart beat would mix with his. And how they would feel pressed against each other when they woke in the morning. He thought about all these, along with many more as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful, comforting sleep, dreaming of her._

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the long length! I just got so caught up 

Please excuse any errors or typos 

I promise the wait for the next chapter won't be this long again

R&R,xxJill


	4. Sunday Morning

As he slept opposite of her, he thought about all these, along with many more as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful, comfor

_As he slept opposite of her, he thought about all these, along with many more as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful, comforting sleep, dreaming of her._

**Sunday Morning**

"_Where the hell am I" House asked himself inside his mind, as memories of last night slowly floated back to him. Everything was different. It was the first morning in ages where he didn't have to shiver from the cold air of his apartment. No, the atmosphere here was warm...comforting. He nuzzled down into the mattress, pulling the comforter closer to his body, which was unusually heated. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He could feel the body heat of another being pouring into him. He breathed in deeply, taking in the soothing scent of what smelled like..a beach? No..a summer's night? Yes, a summer's night, just after it had rained, mixed with a scent of strawberries and what seemed to be baby skin body wash. He crooked his head slightly as he felt small hot breathes against his neck..then he felt it again..and again..and again. He squinted his eyes as the Sunday morning light beamed in through a crack in the curtains. His eyes opened slowly for the first time, then screwed shut again as he silently yawned, and opened them once again. His body remained still as a corpse, as his eyes moved around the room. It was blurry at first, than everything was clear. He looked around, 4 sand colored walls, 2 windows with egg shell white curtains, a Seder wood dresser in the corner, and various pictures around the room, some were artwork, others were..family pictures, possibly. He was definitely where he thought he was. It was a women's room, it had to be her, and he remembered it so clearly. He remained still as his eyes slowly moved down, he had to clarify that he was right. He blinked softly and looked down at her._

_He was right, it was her. The most perfect petite body was curled up to him. She fit against him so ideally, even more than Stacy had ever, he thought to himself. Her delicate face was nuzzled in his neck, that's whose breathe he felt. Her golden blonde locks were strewed about, some resting on his shoulder. Her tender eyes were closed, and she slept peacefully. They definitely did not fall asleep like this, he told himself. He was on the opposite side of the bed, facing away when they fell asleep. Had he moved during they're sleep? He couldn't have. She was placed so precisely against him, like someone had molded her there. It had to have been her, she must have absentmindedly moved there in her sleep, he told himself._

_About 14 minutes later, after breathing in her beautiful scent and enjoying the feeling of her warmth, he very discretely slipped out of bed. He slipped on his jeans, tee shirt and jacket. He ruffled out his hair and left her apartment quietly._

_About 20 minutes after he had left, Cameron stirred softly in her sleep and yawned. She fluttered her eyes open slowly and blinked them once as she let them wonder around the room. She slowly sat up slightly. The room was silently and empty except for her. She looked to the left side of the bed where she remembered House being last night. She slipped her legs over the bed and stood slowly. Her room was quiet, except for the faint sounds of birds chirping in the one tree outside her apartment window. She walked over and opened her curtains. She looked down only to find that House's bike was no longer parked on the curb. She sighed softly 'It was to good to be true' her mind told her. 'He probably freaked out at the sight of her next to him when he woke, Good job Allison' Truth was, she was a bit frightened by the whole thing as well. She knew she liked House, she questioned her love for him once and while, playing positive Cameron and negative Cameron with herself. But the idea of waking up next to him...she wasn't ready for that, they weren't even dating...'nor would they ever' her mind told her much to her sadness._

_She walked out of her bedroom into her hallway, which connected to the kitchen, main room and bathroom. It was small, but it was home to her. She walked down her hallway and yawned as she suddenly heard her door open. Her eyes widen at the thought about who was around the corner. She heard the faint footsteps against her cool wooden floor grow closer, as her heart jumped and she swore she chocked on it._

_So…? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer, and we'll find out more about her incident _

_I DEEPLY apologize for the long, long wait, things have been hectic and busy for me, but I'm now on break and working on the new chapter, hopefully I'll have 2 or 3 new ones by the end of next week :D_

_Thanks all! R&R_


	5. You Missed

She walked down her hallway and yawned as she suddenly heard her door open

_She walked down her hallway and yawned as she suddenly heard her door open. Her eyes widen at the thought about who was around the corner. She heard the faint footsteps against her cool wooden floor grow closer, as her heart jumped and she swore she chocked on it._

You Missed

"You okay there blondie?" _House said as he walked into her apartment with a devilish smirk_

_Cameron sighed relieved as she glared at him_ "Thank you for almost sending me into a heart attack"

"What a way to start out the day" _House grinned as he walked into her kitchen with a large brown paper bag which he placed on the table._

_Cameron watched him as her eyes focused on the bag and she grew curious. _"When did you wake up"?

House turned as his eyes immediately fell on her. "Well judging by your uncontrollable hair and the rheum in the corner of you eyes...I'd say about 20 minutes before you woke up"

_Cameron rolled her eyes _"Rheum is a plant"_ She quipped at him_

"Rheum is also the technical term for eye boogers"_ He spat and grinned_

_Cameron rolled her eyes and looked at the bag on the table _"Where'd you go"_ she asked curiously_

_House looked away _"Got you breakfast"_ she said almost shyly _

_Cameron smiled softly _"Really? That was awfully nice of you…and out of character"_ She added._

_House shrugged _"Figured that if I was gonna stay the night here I might as well get breakfast out some where, decided to pick you up some too. You have nothing here, and not eating is unhealthy"_ He stated simply_

"Thanks"_ Cameron said softly as she smiled. House glanced over at her. _

'_God how can someone look that good after they just woke up' His mind asked him _

_Cameron tried not to watch as she broke the awkward silence _"So, what did you get?"

_House cleared his throat as he pulled out the bagels _"Bagels"

_Cameron smiled _"Oh, did you get any –"_ She was quickly cute off by House_

"Poppy-seed?"_ He grinned as he finished her sentence and he held up a poppy seed bagel_

_Cameron grew a surprised look on her face as she gave him a questioning, curious look _"How…did you know that I liked poppy seed?"

_House _"Doesn't every opium addict?"_ he smirked as he joked. Which made Cameron chuckle quietly. And then he looked away slightly and grew serious. _"First day I met you…"

_Cameron looked at him curiously wanting to hear more_

_House sighed and looked at the bagels _"First day I met you…you were eating a poppy seed bagel. Since that day 4 years ago, I've come in early 11 times, all 11 times you were sitting at the conference table, eating a poppy seed bagel"_ House shrugged softly _"Assumed poppy seed was your favorite" _He looked away, almost embarrassed._

_Cameron gazed ay him momentarily _"House"_ She said softly drawing his attention _"Thanks"_ she whispered with a warm small smile. House returned her small with a very small one that tugged at his mouth._

_Both knew that words and long thoughtful speeches didn't need to be exchange, their looks could practically fill a book._

_House cleared his throat once again to break the silence between them _"So…poppy seed?"_ He grinned as he sat down at the table and whipped out his sesame seed bagel _"You got any butter or cream cheese in that empty fridge?"_ He asked growing hungrier._

"Do you ever eat anything healthy?"_ She asked_

"hmmm"_ House acted like he was thinking _"Nope"_ He stated simply, taking a big bite of his bagel_

_Cameron walked over and opened her fridge as she pulled out the butter and placed it on the table _" I don't have cream cheese, sorry"_ she pulled out her chair and sat across from him._

House scoffed as he popped open the butter "Of course"

_Cameron quirked her eye brow and looked at him_

_House spread his cream cheese and munched into it _"Figured you don't have any, You're a chick, chicks are health freaks" _he said sarcastically with a grin and a mouth full of bagel._

Cameron rolled her eyes and chuckled as she spread some butter on her bagel as well and politely took a bit of hers, keeping her mouth closed as she chewed

_House smiled a bit to himself admiring her gently politeness. _"You gonna get on that coffee or what?"_ He smirked_

"Same old House, can't make a cup of coffee to save his life"_ She grinned evilly and stood as she walked to the coffee pot_

"No, It's just…why make coffee when you could have someone do it for you" _He corrected her._

_Cameron rolled her eyes as she made her infamous coffee._

_House took in a deep breath of the tasteful, amazing scent of her coffee, which he missed._

"So who makes your coffee now?"_ Cameron asked curiously, not being able to feel slight jealousy. _

"Foreman"_ House stated with a mouthful._

Cameron turned and leaned back against the counter, surprised "Foreman? You don't have your lackeys do it?"

_House scoffed _"They suck at it, majorly"_ Cameron chuckled_

"Thirteen is to buys being mysterious and scouting out the nurses, Kutners only 12, and Taub can't see past his nose"_ House told her_

_Cameron could help but burst into laughter at his comments about all of them_

_House grinned, feeling proud at the laughter he produced from her. _"But, none of them make a cup like you" _He added grinning _"So get on it"

_Cameron chuckled as he laughter passed and she smiled, feeling proud that he liked her coffee best…pleasing him in a certain way. She poured a hot cup of her coffee in a mug for him and placed it in front of him. As she returned to her seat with her own mug._

_House brought the mug to his lips knowing that hers were once there before it was washed, which made him shiver on the inside as he sipped the hot, soothing, delectable liquid_

_Cameron grinned softly as she watched him and munched on her bagel_

_Soon the two were done with breakfast and Cameron was clearing the table. As she placed the dishes in the sink, preparing to clean them, she felt his tall presents next to her. She glanced up at him as she turned the tap on._

_House gazed down, watching her tiny figure move as she leaned over to grab the dish towel_. "Need some help?"_ he asked casually. _

"I pretty much doubt you know how to wash dishes"_ She quipped with a grin_

"You'd be surprised"_ He said sarcastically with his eyes widen as he furrowed his eye brows. Cameron rolled her eyes and paced him a dish _"Charm me"_ She jibbed_

_House chuckled and took a plate as he began drying them as she paced them. They both washed the dishes for while in silence, just enjoying each other's company, something they both were unfamiliar to. _

_Finally House spoke _"You need to get checked out"_ Cameron frowned at the sudden, unexpected conversation. _"I already di - -"_ she was cut off by House. _"You lied"_ He said simply. Cameron dropped her head silently as she sighed to herself. _

_House watched her for a long while until he thought of what to say _"Your scared…you feel..nervous, uncomfortable. You don't want the world to see you..you want to stay in your bubble, where you have control of everything…you don't want to be seen as vulnerable"_ House said very quietly as he looked down at the dishes_

_Cameron took in every word he said..every meaningful word. She glanced up at him, then back down to the dishes_. "Same as you"_ she said softly_

_House nodded simply _"Except I wasn't rapped"_ Cameron frowned softly _"What if I…"_ she let her voice slowly trail off, afraid to say it or even think it. _"You'll never know if you don't get tested.."_ He countered gently_

"Will you go with me?"_ She asked, hesitant of his answer_

_House paused for a long moment, thinking of his answer. He didn't want this to turn into something..he wasn't ready for this. But yet..he was. He wanted so badly to fix her…to mend her back together. He wanted her to feel safe…and most of all, he wanted to feel loved. He missed that feeling, ever since Stacy left, he's been miserable and alone. He wanted someone. _

_He nodded softly _"If it means you'll go.."_ he answered, he wanted to be there, he wanted to help her, but he'd never say it._

_Cameron turned and looked up at him _"Really?"_ she whispered_

_House turned his body slightly so his giant figure was gazing down at her small one. _"Really"_ he whispered back. For the longest time they just gazed into each other's eyes, as if it was their own invented language. _

_Cameron hadn't a clue in the world why she longed for his comfort. It so wasn't House…nor was it her. This was so different for her…she always had feeling for him, but never this way. He had been there for 2 days now, helping her get through this, and she couldn't believe herself that she actually fell in love with him within 2 days, she mentally kicked herself for it..but god did it feel good._

_House hadn't a clue in the world why he longed for her comfort. It so wasn't Cameron…nor was it him. This was so different for him…he always had feeling for her, but never this way. He had been with her for 2 days now, helping her get through this, and he couldn't believe himself that he actually fell in love with her within 2 days, he mentally kicked himself for it..but god did it feel good._

_Cameron gazed at him and gently leaned up and kissed his cheek ever so delicately _"Thank you.."_ she said softly as she slightly pulled away_

_House closed his eyes for that brief moment, the way her soft lips brushed against his stubble practically drove him crazy. He opened them to find her inches away from his face, he remained as still as a statue, only letting his eyes look down to hers_

"You missed"_ He stated _

_Cameron looked at him questionable _"What.."_ she asked._

"You missed"_ House re-stated simply, but sweetly as he cupped her chin and brought her close, capturing her lips to his in a softly passionate kiss._

_Cameron tensed slightly until their lips touched and she relaxed immensely, much to her shock and surprise, especially after what happened to her. But House made her feel so safe and comfortable. It felt so right to her…but she wonder why in the world he was doing this…did he want it? He must…he kissed me this time. _

_Their kiss lasted for about 6 'steam-boats'_

'_One steam boat….two steam boat…three steam boat' House's mind mentally counted._

'_Four steam boat…5 steam boat…six steam boat' Cameron's mind mentally counted._

_Both felt like it last forever until House pulled back softly as a small grin tugged at his lips._

_Cameron smiled smally and curiously up at him _"What?"_ She asked _

"_So much better without the needle" He grinned before he once more captured her lips once more in a deep, passionate, long kiss, cupping her chin as her hands rested on his forearms. Making sure she was as comfortable as possible._

So… what did ya think?

Ignore any typos : its late

_Sorry it took my so long to reply. I apologize deeply!! I've just been so busy. I'm_

_basically off from school now, so I will write lots more. Won't happen again ___

_Hope you liked it..the ending kinda sucks, I had a bit of writers block.. /_

_R&R_


	6. Vulnerable

First off, I would like to apologize to everyone for the extreme wait, I'm sure some gave up on this fic but I promise it's still alive, I had gone away last summer and when I came back I honestly had forgotten about my fic :( .. but it's back now :). Thank you for keeping up with it and expect loads new chapters! You may have forgotten a bit about it, so you can always go back a review the fic. Don't worry, I'm back! :) xox

So we last left off with…

"You missed"_ He stated _

_Cameron looked at him questionable _"What.."_ she asked._

"You missed"_ House re-stated simply, but sweetly as he cupped her chin and brought her close, capturing her lips to his in a softly passionate kiss._

_Cameron tensed slightly until their lips touched and she relaxed immensely, much to her shock and surprise, especially after what happened to her. But House made her feel so safe and comfortable. It felt so right to her…but she wonder why in the world he was doing this…did he want it? He must…he kissed me this time. _

_Their kiss lasted for about 6 'steam-boats'_

'_One steam boat….two steam boat…three steam boat' House's mind mentally counted._

'_Four steam boat…5 steam boat…six steam boat' Cameron's mind mentally counted._

_Both felt like it last forever until House pulled back softly as a small grin tugged at his lips._

_Cameron smiled smally and curiously up at him _"What?"_ She asked _

"So much better without the needle" He grinned before he once more captured her lips once more in a deep, passionate, long kiss, cupping her chin as her hands rested on his forearms. Making sure she was as comfortable as possible

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vulnerable **

_Their kiss lasted for a while longer, passion sweeping through their lips as their tongues brushed, sharing the sweet taste of the other. _

Cameron's POV

_Had this finally happened? After how many years she longed for him, longed for his kiss and now there was no strings attached, no needles, no distractions, just...them. The fact that he initiated the kiss stunned her, did he want this, was he willing to let her in, let her be the one? __It was hard for her to understand, she had just been raped days ago and yet she was letting herself fall for him, kiss him. She knew this was love, to her at least, the fact that she could kiss him, let him touch her, without freaking out meant a lot. Was she ready for this? Was this even going to mean anything in a day or two? The emotions that flushed through her mind were indescribable._

House's POV

_God he couldn't remember the last time he felt something so pure, so sweet, so tender. This was her, this was all her. He initiated this kiss but the fact that she was willing to kiss him back blew his mind away. It confused the hell out of him, was this just her being vulnerable? He knew Cameron had a thing for him, who didn't know? He would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, but he felt something for her. It was like when she was around everything felt soft, it felt real, like his cold, broken heart healed just a bit. But they had never taken it to this level before. It scared him, it scared the hell out of him. There he was, standing in her kitchen, holding her waist, kissing her soft lips, feeling her passion…and it was real, it was terrifying. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't take advantage of her any longer, no matter how much he desired her._

_House pulled back gently, the sound of their lips parting was as silent as a pin dropping. His breathing was heavy as he gazed down at her delicate face._

_Cameron swallowed gently as her now swollen, red lips, separated, her eyes stayed closed for a moment until she couldn't stand the feeling of his eyes burning down on her any longer. She opened them slowly to catch his gaze in those deep blue eyes; it made her quiver. Her mouth opened gently, his warm breathes against her lips._

"Why did you stop.." _She questioned in a whisper. Her tender eyes softer than ever._

_House's blue orbs stayed locked on her grey-blue ones_. "I can't hurt you Allison…" _He whispered back, the vulnerability in his voice so evident_.

_Cameron once again swallowed gently, feeling that familiar lump in her throat. The sound of her first name rolled of his lips so perfectly, it could have sent her off the edge._

"You're vulnerable, we both know that. I can't take advantage of you like this.." _He said gently as he watched her, pulling away just slightly, his hands still resting on her slender hips._

_She looked up at him, it was hard for her to hear all that_. "I wouldn't have kissed you back if I felt vu---" _House cut her off._ "Yes you would have" _He quipped gently._

"Because you're you. You see the world as an opportunity. This was an opportunity…you wanted this. You would have kissed back no matter what, no matter how you felt. You would've thrown your feelings out the window just to have this, just to think that for one moment everything was perfect, that you had me, that you finally got what you've longed for, despite your hurt.." _He gazed down at her._

"I'm not going to do that to you…enable you to just let yourself hurt" _He watched her, thinking she would kick him out right then._

_His words hit her like a bag bricks, her heart had felt almost warmed by him, and in 30 seconds he could take all that warmth back. Cameron tried to swallow away her tears that she felt swirling in her stomach, like a warm pool._

"Then what was that…what was all this?" _She asked quietly, her pain flowing through her words._

"See? You're already hurting…I've already hurt you. You don't deserve that Cameron" _His words were honest._

_She had never felt so confused, this wasn't even anything, they weren't anything…and yet she felt so lost in him._

"You want this…you need this" _Cameron swallowed gently as she started, her eyes not leaving his_. "You're shutting me out because you're scared. You're scared to actually feel good about this..about me. This feels so right to you, and that's why you're trying to hide it away, make me forget about it, make me upset so I won't want it. But truth is you couldn't want something more than this. You long for human contact, for that bit of humanity in your life, and you find it with me. You can't stand that. You're the vulnerable one House"

_He truly couldn't believe that those words came from her mouth, he felt like she could see inside his mind and she read out everything he was thinking, but would never actually admit. He took in her words, every bit she had to say. He couldn't understand how she could figure him out so easily, that was his talent, had he taught her that?_

_She was right, he was vulnerable, he wanted this, and he wanted her. He longed for her contact, her love, it was the bit of humanity that he did need, and she had it. He watched her carefully, taking in every part of her, every part of tenderness she exuded. He couldn't do it. He wasn't ready for this, he'd hurt her, and he was giving up. His feelings for her were strong, he didn't know how to handle it, all he knew how to do was run, hide everything away._

_House looked down at her, probably the last time he'd have contact like this with her._ "You've locked yourself away in here for 4 days, and you're calling me vulnerable? What does that make you then?" _He almost said it in a cold, bitter tone. But his eyes were full of apology, he couldn't hide that. He removed his hands from her, moving away as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He glanced over at her, she was standing right as he left her. And with his last gaze at her, he left her with his final words_ "Get yourself checked out. You need it"_ With that he disappeared down her hallway, out her door, onto his bike and rode into oblivion, wanting to erase every bit of her from his mind, and yet the only one thing he could think of was Allison Cameron._

Sooo? Please don't hate me! Hehe! Do I still have a good hold on this fic? Once again, I'm so, so sorry for the long wait, to those who stuck it out and read this new chapter…THANK YOU! And to my new readers, I hope you enjoy! I actually do promise you this time that I will update ASAP! I'm going to start on the new chapter now =) It will look into how Cameron feels after he leaves, and her reaction…and more ;) Thanks again guys! Reviews are always loved! I'm back!

xoxox


	7. Be Positive

_House looked down at her, probably the last time he'd have contact like this with her. "You've locked yourself away in here for 4 days, and you're calling me vulnerable? What does that make you then?" He almost said it in a cold, bitter tone. But his eyes were full of apology, he couldn't hide that. He removed his hands from her, moving away as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He glanced over at her, she was standing right as he left her. And with his last gaze at her, he left her with his final words "Get yourself checked out. You need it" With that he disappeared down her hallway, out her door, onto his bike and rode into oblivion, wanting to erase every bit of her from his mind, and yet the only one thing he could think of was Allison Cameron._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I just want to quickly add in, I've switched the time around a bit. I said when I started the story that it was based in season 4 and that Cameron worked in the ER, but I've changed it a bit. It's still based in season 4, only difference is that Cameron still works on House's team. Chase and Foreman don't anymore, but she stayed. Now his team consists of, Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Cameron. Thanks, enjoy :)

**Be Positive**

_Cameron stood dead cold in the spot he left her in, everything felt empty. Her arms slowly moved down back to her body. She couldn't even bare to come to terms with what just happened. She had been so close to having the one she loved, she had finally had that passionate contact that she longed for, she had him. _

_She began to mentally kick herself in the ass, she had actually believed that maybe he could show something for her, show compassion or love. He had helped her through this, he was there when no one else was, he stayed the night with her, guided her through the pain, and now he was gone. He left her alone and empty. Was he afraid to love her, show feelings for her? Or did he just truly not want her? Why would he kiss her? Thoughts raced through her mind like never before._

"_How could he kiss me if he didn't have feelings? Was he just playing me so that he could leave me hurt, thinking I would get over him? God you're an idiot for loving him Allison." She couldn't help but push herself down to a level that she knew would be impossible to get out of. _

_So much had happen to her, her mind drifted to a new place. "I was raped..he doesn't want me because I was raped, I'm broken, I'm dirty, he doesn't want anything to do with that" She couldn't be positive to herself, she hated herself, she hated her body, her mind, everything. Nothing was positive anymore._

_After an hour of just standing there, ripping her mind apart she finally found something deep inside her that dragged her into her bedroom. She had enough on her plate as it was. She knew she needed to go to the hospital, to finally get checked, what if she was living with a disease?_

_She moved slowly around her bedroom, so quietly that even if you had been standing in the next room you wouldn't hear her. She gathered some clothes together, she didn't bother showering, she had nowhere near that much strength. She dressed herself delicately, taking her time, running her hand over her skin, over her body, her now tarnished body. Every inch of her felt different to her own touch. If she couldn't even love herself than how could anyone else. _

_After she dressed, she moved to the bathroom, she couldn't even look herself in the mirror, she brushed her teeth and washed off her face. She wanted to feel positive again, House made her feel that way, when he left he took all of it with him. _

_She managed to leave her apartment for the first time in 4 days, the bright outside light pierced down on her like 1000-watt light bulb. It felt different, being outside. The air felt different, she could have sworn that everyone was starring at her, like they all knew. She felt a bit of relief drain over her as she moved into her car, where she was alone, inside. _

_It was even hard to drive, she figured it was because her mind was elsewhere when it should have been on the road. After arriving at the hospital about 15 minutes later, she pulled herself out and in through those familiar double glass doors of the PPTH. She looked down, only at the ground, people passed her, maybe even a friend or two, but she didn't speak to anyone or look at anyone, she felt too broken. She wanted to be with House, she missed him and being here only reminded her more of him. He had promised to be there for her when she got checked out, much to her surprise..he wasn't, she was alone in this. Nothing positive. _

_She extended her hand forward, pressing the elevator button once, twice, then again before it finally arrived, opening up its large, steel doors for her, accepting her in. She stepped in and rode it up to the 5__th__ floor, thankfully she didn't have to share it with anyone else. _

_As she stepped out onto the floor she glanced up, no one she knew. She hardly visited this area, but she knew her intended destination. As she reached the light brown wooden door that read "__Dr Geena Kent M.D__." she knocked slowly._

"Come in"_ A friendly voice replied_

_Cameron opened the door hesitantly and stepped inside, closing it slowly behind her._

_Dr Kent looked up from behind her desk and smiled _"Dr..Cameron, is it? You referred a patient to me once didn't you?"

_Cameron nodded gently _"Erica Davis"_ she responded in a soft tone, she always remembered her patients, her caring heart wouldn't let her forget. _

"Right, I remember now. Excellent. So what can I do for you, I'm a bit booked today but if you have a patient referral I can look over it"_ Dr Kent replied as she looked up to watch her, Cameron looked different, she sensed there was something up._

_Cameron shook her head "no" gently_

"Erm, what can I do for you then"_ Kent asked, curious about her presences there._

_Cameron swallowed hard, that oh so familiar lump formed again in her throat. She had only ever said it once, and that was to him, to House. She had to do this, she looked for every bit of courage she had. _"I need a rape exam"_ she whispered, her words so broken._

_Dr Kent looked up at her, her eyes widen and softened _"Oh my goodness..Dr Cameron"_ she stood and moved over to her, gently placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _"When did this happen.."

_Cameron swallowed again, the lump growing _"About.. 4.. days..ago"_ her voice cracked, a silent tear falling_

_Dr Kent nodded and handed her a tissue _"Okay"_ she spoke softly, this was her profession, and she knew how to handle it. _"You should have come in sooner, but you did the right thing. I know how incredibly hard it is, to admit this. But getting the exam is the right thing, you're moving forward, I'm going to have to file a report, you know that right?"

_Cameron nodded and sniffled as she wiped away her tear _"I know..but please, Dr Kent..please keep it private..I just..I don't..I can't have anyone knowing"

_Dr Kent nodded in agreement _"You don't even need to worry about it, it's completely confidential_**"**__ she rubbed her shoulder gently, giving her the time and comfort she needed._

_Cameron nodded softly _"Thank you.."

"Are you ready for the exam? It doesn't hurt, it's just a while, but you know that"_ Kent told her softly._

_Cameron took in a few deep breathes as she stood still for a while then swallowed once more, relieving the lump away as she nodded slowly. _

_Dr Kent watched her and nodded once _"Okay, come on"_ she gently lead her into her exam room that was connect to her office in the back. The exam process took a while, Dr Kent worked intently, collecting all the blood samples and info that she could from Cameron. She sent all her tests to the lab noting that they would remain in confidential privacy. _

_Cameron remind silent and still through the exam process, thankfully the tearing down below wasn't to bad, nothing severally damaged. The blood tests went well, she was use to them. _

_The questioning was what hit her the most, she went through a box and a half of tissues, letting it all out to her, telling her the story, scared for her life that it would somehow get out to the world what she was doing, that David would come back and hurt her again. _

_After spending about 3 hours in Dr Kent's office Cameron was finally able to pull herself together, she thanked the doctor and told her she would keep her updated. Dr Kent informed her that as soon as she had the test results she would contact her. Cameron nodded appreciatively and finally left the hospital, returning home._

_Hours and hours later, around 8 pm Cameron received a phone call. She answered it quickly and swallowed hard when she heard Dr Kent on the other line._

"Allison, It's Dr Kent, your results are in…I'm sorry to tell you but.."_ Dr Kent went on telling her the results. _

_Cameron listened to every word intently, the news that Dr Kent gave her swarmed over her like tidalwave. She truly couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't even thank her, she hung up the phone abruptly and ran into her bedroom, crashing down on her bed, crying hard into her pillow. She had been striving for something positive all day and she couldn't believe it…she had been waiting all day for a call and now that she knew the results she felt like her entire life had just been flipped around and over, everything was changed, everything was different…one was positive. _

_*_

_House sat at his piano in his empty, dreary apartment. He had downed at least 3 or 4 vicodin and was on his 2__nd__ glass of scotch. His fingers danced over the keys as if they were hypnotized to play each note with delicately and beauty. He couldn't get Cameron out of his mind, she invaded the entire area. He had been playing for hours, he always played his piano when he thought about her. His mind drifted to her test, wondering if she ever got check out, wondering if anything was positive. It couldn't be, not with her, she's to perfect. _

_After a moment of debating with his mind, back and forth through the positives and negatives, he finally picked up his phone and dialed her number. He groaned in frustration when she didn't answer. At that point he knew he had to know, he needed to know._

_He stood, slipping on his leather jacket and grabbed his cane. He limped out of his apartment and hopped on his bike, riding to the hospital. Moments later he was limping inside the PPTH in a hurry, hardly anyone was up and about at this time, it was now around 10 pm. He thought of which doctor she would see. He did his best to let his mind drift off to hers, to mentally connect inside her head. "Kent" his mind suddenly told him, like it popped in as a message. He went up to her office, the door was lock. Good, she was gone. He used all his skills he ever learned and managed to unlock her door, once inside he flipped through all her files until he came across the one he desired the most, the woman he desired the most._

_The file read.. __"Cameron, Allison M."_

_He gazed at the file, wondering what the M stood for, Mary? No, that's not her. Margaret? God no, definitely not her. Marie?…Marie...Allison Marie, definitely her. It sounded so perfect, so beautiful._

_He continued to read over the file until his eyes stopped…her results. He flipped through reading them all out_

HIV / AIDS test, negative…Chlamydia, negative… Gonorrhea, negative…Herpes, negative… Syphilis, negative…

_The list went on, naming each STD there was. Negative, all of them were negative, everyone. He sighed deep relief, but inwardly. She was negative…he felt happy, even though this happen to her at least she still walked away negative. _

_He continued reading through her file, looking at her blood tests. As he came to the last page he stopped suddenly. He shook his head once and held the file under the light, making sure he was reading this correctly. His eyes widen. "No, no… she can't be. This can't be right…"_

_On the last page was her other regular tests given for rape victims. The one that stunned him the most was the very last one, this is why she didn't answer her phone…she must have been to busy locked away, crying. The test read…_

…Pregnancy test, positive

_*She was finally positive about something. She was pregnant. _

Soooo? SHOCKING? Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed! And I promise you there will be more soon, I'm too hooked on my own fic to stop writing now!

I'll update soon, PROMISE! R&R because comments are loved :)

xoxox


End file.
